Le Chante
by Trinny
Summary: OC: Jenn is a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. "What’s not worth saying is sung. Or something like that." - R
1. First Night

Hey, all! This is my first fic in a VERY long time, and my first L O S T fic ever! I wanted to chronicle the story of a redshirt – you know, flesh it out some. So…please R+R but be gentle (it's been years, really). Oh, and let me know if it's good enough to write more! Thanks so much!

Here's our main character - (if you watch the pilot closely, you'll see she has the first line in the series) www . lostpedia . com and search "woman pilot part one"

* * *

**First Night**

The night is too beautiful. She watches the waves lap against sand that looks almost purple in the moonlight. It's strange to see the peaceful tropic night sky, juxtaposed against the jagged edges of the lifeless fuselage.

Jenn draws her legs up closer to her chest. The wind gives her the chills, but she does not want to join the growing group of survivors gathered around the fire. It is not really the kind of social situation that she wants to get herself into. After all, how do you make small talk with people who have just crash-landed on some island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? "Lovely weather we're having. Where are you from? What's that? Well, no, I hadn't realized it broke off in mid-air. Fancy that!"

No, Jenn has always been better at keeping to herself when surrounded by new people. It makes things easier. She sighs, closing her eyes. And harder.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

She opens her eyes to see a somewhat familiar figure kneeling a few feet to her right. A man, or a boy. (He looks about her age, 23, and Jenn still has trouble thinking of herself as a woman.) She smiles as she recognizes him. Pen-boy. Even in the dim light from the moon and the fire farther up the beach, she can see that the crouching male is very attractive.

"Absolutely," she says. "Uh, I mean, go right ahead." Shit, she shouldn't be so diverted by a pretty face. The handsome survivor seats himself in the sand next to her, mimicking her pose – arms wrapped around bent knees.

"How come you're out here all alone? We have dinner back there." He gestures to the fire. The light illuminates his skin in such a way that it looks orange, though Jenn doesn't notice this – she sees only his eyes, striking blue, like sapphire.

"Ah, thank you, but," she says, smiling and slightly rolling her eyes, "what's the point? We'll be getting on a rescue boat soon enough, I figure." Jenn turns her gaze back to the ocean. The stranger laughs. "You're just like my sister," he says. "'I'll eat on the rescue boat!'"

Jenn laughs. "You know, it seems as if everyone on this island has someone to go through this with. Well," she pauses as she waves away some sort of bug, "except me."

He raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the crowd gathered around the fire. "Well, there are the Koreans," – He points to an Asian couple huddled together a considerable distance from the rest of the group – "And the father and son over there," – he gestures to the two: the latter approaches the edge of the jungle, shouting as though searching for someone; the former follows, scolding – "Then there's the couple who must have walked straight out of a soap-opera," – as if on cue, a blonde woman storms from beyond the wreckage, swearing and yelling something about "losing the bag", while a young man follows, trying to quiet her – "And then, of course, there's Shannon and me."

"Shannon?"

"The bronze wonder over there." He points to a young woman lying on a towel not too far from where the rest of the survivors gathered. Even from this distance Jenn can see that she has white buds in her ears.

"She found her iPod?"

"She found _someone's_ iPod." He sighs and stands. He offers his hand to help her up. "You should really come back and eat with us, Miss…"

"Jenn. Uh, with two N's. Jenn Double-N, that's what they used to call me."

"Boone. With two O's," he says, shaking her hand. "Come on." He nods his head toward the fire. She looks at him. How could she say no?

When his arm brushes against hers as they walk up the beach, Jenn can't help thinking that maybe being surrounded by new people won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Remember to review! Thanks for reading!

* * *


	2. Crash and Burn

Hello! I changed the name - if there will be more chapters, this will extend beyond the first night. If you didn't catch my addition to chapter one, this is the character whom I have named Jenn: www . lostpedia . com and search "woman pilot part one"

Doug and Neil are also on lostwiki, and Amy is, too, under N.D. Woman.

Oh, yes, and this chapter contains a brief flashback. But no Boone :( sorry.

Please review!

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

_-whoosh-_

Head pounding and neck aching, Ginevra Fortuna Moretti opens her eyes with a start – Blue sky. Smoke. She sits up and holds her head, closing her eyes once more so they can adjust to the light. It's then that her ears begin to function properly, and what she hears frightens her. Screaming, shouting, wailing, and behind it all an incessant whirring. That mechanical sound is what makes her tremble. Tears start forming as the reality of the situation dawns on her –

She has been in a plane crash. And she has _survived_.

She runs, frantic, toward the wreckage. "Jeff!" The third time she calls his name, she stops. She stops running; she stops shouting; she stops crying. Eyes squinted, she brings a hand over a mouth that is frozen somewhere between a grin and a grimace. She starts to run again but falls to her knees, screaming as loud as she can, "Oh my God!"

It's then that she truly begins crying. Sobs mixed with laugher, she crouches on the ground weeping. It is not long, though, before the shock passes and she looks around at the others. Some are crouching, just as she had been, others are running. Many more are injured, lying on the ground. She pulls herself together; after all, there are many people here much worse off than she is. She quickly extracts the thin object she's had in her back pocket since Sydney and jogs toward one of the other survivors. "Hey!" she yells to a young man she'd seen running around earlier, "I have a pen!"

-_whoosh_-

Jenn sits at one of the now many fires on the beach. Boone has gone back to Shannon, and Jenn is now in the company of a rather scrawny man named Neil, a friendly seeming Aussie man who calls himself Doug, and a woman with a kind face and long, dark brown hair named Amy. Amy, Jenn thinks with a smirk, is trying to make the kind of small talk Jenn wanted to avoid. "So, uh," Amy says while rubbing her hands together, "where y'all from?" She looks at Jenn first. Jenn lets out a tiny laugh. Yes, exactly the conversation she wanted to avoid.

"I was born in Italy, but I've lived in Toledo most of my life."

"I thought your accent sounded a little different from American." Doug pipes in, looking at her, intrigued. "I'm from Sydn-"

"Yo, Frogurt!" A heavy man carrying packages of food from the airplane approaches behind Neil. "Dude, introduce me to your friends!"

Neil frowns and rolls his eyes. "It's _Neil_, Hurley, and this is Doug, Amy, and Jenn." Hurley shakes each of their hands and repeats their names. "I just wanted to, you know, like, get to know everyone here? I figured we should all know each other's names at least." Amy, being the Georgia Peach that she is, says, "Aww, well isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah. Speaking of sweet, did you know that Neil here makes frozen yogurt for a living?" Neil glares at Hurley, who is still smiling. "Anyway Dudes, I'd stay and talk but there are people who haven't eaten dinner yet." He lifts up the packages in his arms, as if to show the group he was delivering the food, not going to mooch off the survivors who hadn't eaten. "Later!"

As soon as Hurley's out of range, Neil jokes, "Don't you think it's a mistake to put_ him _ in charge of the food?" Amy is about to reprimand him for the cruel comment when a sound comes out of the jungle, a sort of crash and whir that makes Jenn flinch. Doug puts his arm around her. "What the hell?" Neil exclaims, jumping up. The rest of the survivors, having already broken off into groups, are coming together watching the jungle.

Jenn heads over, too, with Doug, Neil, and Amy close by. She gasps when she sees the trees in the jungle crumpling, now aware of what the other survivors were gawking at.

"_Shit,_" says Doug, behind her. _My sentiments exactly, _Jenn thinks.

* * *

**Kris Death** - Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that it's original. I was hesitant about an OC because I usually find them boring! :P

**Jac Danvers** - Thanks so much! Your comment has encouraged me. I definitely have plans for those instances, so hopefully I will get that far :)

Thank you, and please review (I know I sound like a broken record).

* * *


	3. Strawberry Fields Forever

Hello everyone! This chapter is way longer than I wanted it to be...but I just kept going and going and going!

Updates will be further apart in the future because I am getting ready to move.

Please, please, please review! I don't hold reviews ransom but they are encouraging :)

* * *

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

Jenn doesn't keep track of the days. That's someone else's job. She knows it's been a week, at least, and it's longer than she or anyone had been expecting. Where is rescue?

Well, at least the thing that's come to be known as "the monster" hasn't made an appearance on the beach.

During the time since the crash she has gotten to know some of the other survivors pretty well, and she knows just about everyone's names. Boone is her favorite companion, still, and he often stops to chat while running some errand that makes him feel useful.

She has noticed that the people she talks to feel restless, wanting to do something that will be helpful. Of course, all the truly practical jobs have been taken by what Nikki and Dr. Arzt affectionately call "The A-Team" – Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke – the ones that are constantly running off into the jungle. Jenn doesn't know if she likes them; they've hardly said more than a few words to her beyond the speeches they give to all of the castaways. She realizes she shouldn't feel that way – after all, Jack is their doctor, Sayid and Kate are doing what they can to get the group rescued, and Locke provides them with food. It's just hard to form an opinion about them with their being gone all the time.

There's only one person on the island she _knows_ she doesn't like – even before the fiasco with Shannon's inhaler, even before the fight with Sayid, even before the handcuffs were found, Jenn was sure she would never like Sawyer. She had tried to talk with him on the first night, but he'd made his disinterest in conversation pretty clear with a sarcastic, "Is there something you want, Connie?" She is certain that Sawyer is one of those people who thinks the universe owes him something. A man with no regard for anyone but himself.

Most of the other islanders are okay, Jenn guesses. Claire is very nice, while Shannon is just _this side_ of bearable. The Korean couple stay to themselves, mostly, and Michael seems to be more focused on his son than making friends. Doug and Amy spend time with Jenn much of the day, though when Frogurt comes to join, the group dissipates. Hurley is always optimistic, though he never stays to talk for long.

It's strange, really, how such a horrible event can throw people into odd relationships.

-_whoosh-_

It's the third night, after the memorial service for those who died in the crash. Jenn is a bit shaken up; tears had welled up in her eyes at the burning of the fuselage. She needs…_to go home? _Yes, that. _To see family again? _Well, that too…She needs to be alone, that's what. She heads to the water's edge to think.

Not caring how far she is travelling, Jenn picks up a stick and absentmindedly draws lines in the sand. She begins to hum a song that has been in her head. She stares at the ground as she walks, poking holes in the earth.

"I recognize that tune," a voice startles her. While not watching her path she'd come across someone else alone on the beach. Luckily, he doesn't seem to be ready to run her off like Sawyer had been.

Jenn is surprised to have the little British man talk to her. She's thought he was one of them – one of the ones who is too good (or too restless) to stay at the beach camp. In the past three days he has already trekked into the jungle twice.

"It happens to be one of my favorites." He smiles and comes closer to Jenn. He looks like he's been on an island for three weeks instead of three days. The man rolls his sleeve up enough that she can see his tattoo. Jenn lets out a little laugh and together they continue the song:

"_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see._

_It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out._

_It doesn't matter much to me._

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry Fields forever."_

The man sticks his hand out. "Charlie."

"Jenn," she says as she shakes it. His nails are dark and his hands are sweaty.

"So you're a singer, then?" he asks as they head back toward the rest of the group, hands in pockets. She laughs and looks at the starry sky.

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"Well, first off, you spontaneously sang a song with me _in harmony_; and second, you've got a brilliant voice and it'd be a bloody shame if you didn't share it."

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl." Jenn drags her feet in the sand. "I _was_ a singer. Before the crash, I was preparing for some Young Artists' Programs –"

"What?"

"Basically, training that helps young people break onto the opera scene…"

Charlie stops then. "Opera? Really?" Jenn laughs and nods. He leans in to her as they begin walking again. "So how come an opera star like you has an affinity for the Beatles?"

"I think – oh, and I'm not a star; far from it – that classical and modern music both have ups and downs but one isn't better than the other…"

"Uh huh." Charlie runs a taped knuckle across his forehead. Jenn doesn't think he's listening. He looks at her with a grin on his face that, in the shadows, seems slightly sinister. "Have you ever heard of DriveShaft?"

"DriveShaft…DriveShaft…" she says, bringing a hand to her lips as she wracks her brain for a tune. Jenn nods her head when it comes to her:

"_You all, everybody_

_You all, everybody –"_

Charlie joins in, singing high tenor.

"– _Acting like you're stupid people wearing your 'spensive clothes."_ He claps his hands once and then points at nothing in particular. "That's it! That's us! That's our song!"

"What are you saying? Are you telling me you were in DriveShaft?"

"I _am_ in DriveShaft – I play bass. We're still together…"

"You know, I have your CD. 'You All Everybody' is okay, but I really liked that one…_da da da da…" _she hums some of the tune.

"'Journey home?' I wrote that!"

"Really? It's very beautiful."

Charlie looks at her with a glint in his eye. "You know, Jennifer, I have a feeling that you and I will be good friends."

Jenn doubts that. Rescue will be coming soon, and for this reason she doesn't tell the rock star that her name isn't Jennifer.

_-whoosh-_

Of course now, days later, she thinks she should have corrected him. Charlie's sick and irritable and won't talk to anyone, and it's getting harder and harder to keep up hope with each passing hour. Jenn wishes for someone to sing with again. She needs another friend.

* * *

**Kris Death** - Thank you much! Frogurt is fun...the dessert, and the person!

Thanks in advance for the gigantic amount of reviews I will receive. hehe :)

* * *


	4. Stories and Seduction

Okay! Sorry for the long-ish wait. Chapters will be exclusively on weekends now because school has started again! I am really busy but writing is relaxing so I'll keep going! Thanks for the support!

This chapter did not go the way I wanted it to...I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Remember to review!

* * *

Stories and Seduction

"You were obviously in Sydney for the Opera House, then?"

"Charlie, I asked you if you'd told Jack about your illness."

"You did? Uh, yeah – no, I…Jack knows." He runs a trembling hand through his hair. "Look, it's just something that'll have to run its course."

This is the first time Charlie has tried to make conversation with her since he got sick. He grips his guitar tightly but doesn't play while Jenn sits with him in the late afternoon sunlight.

Jenn is skeptical. "You're sure?"

"It's fine, really. And you didn't answer my question. You were in Sydney auditioning for a lead role in an opera, weren't you? Or maybe they'd already given you the role…"

Jenn smiles. "_Il Trovatore._"

"I'm sorry?"

"The name of the opera I went to see: _Il Trovatore_."Charlie makes a face, and Jenn doesn't know what it means, but she goes on anyway. "By Verdi. It's great because –" She smiles "– I can understand the Italian quite well." Charlie is squinting at her and sweating and shaking and is probably not interested, but he doesn't make any indication for her to stop. Jenn continues.

"The main character, Count di Luna, is in love with a woman named Leonora, but Leonora has already fallen in love with a man named Manrico. We find out early on that when the count was younger, his brother was cursed by a gypsy. The gypsy was then burnt at the stake, commanding her daughter Azucena to avenge her, who carried off di Luna's brother to fulfill this request. Through the course of the show, Manrico is abducted by di Luna, and Leonora offers herself to the count in exchange for her love's freedom, but secretly she takes poison: she would rather die than not be with the one she loves. Leonora goes to Manrico, who is awaiting his execution with his mother Azucena, and dies tragically in his arms. di Luna orders Manrico to be executed, and as he dies, the gypsy shouts with triumph as she leads the count to watch Manrico's death: 'He was your brother. You are avenged, oh mother!' It's really quite tragic, but beautiful at the same time…"

Charlie is looking away now, bloodshot eyes not quite focused on the ocean. Perhaps she hit a nerve? She can't just leave him – Jenn thinks he needs the company as badly as she does. She sits silent for a few moments before speaking again, trying to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of unrequited love…" Charlie breaks his stare at the sea to face her when she says this. "…I think you should just tell her."

He raises his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Tell who?"

"Claire, the pregnant girl. I've seen the way you look at her."

Charlie smiles and looks back out to the water. He doesn't deny it. He plays a few mindless, broken chords. "And what about you, then? Anyone you fancy here on Craphole Island?"

Jenn, suddenly feeling heat rise to her cheeks, turns to look back at the other castaways. Is she too shy to say his name? She scans the camp. Almost immediately she spots him: towel in hand, dirt on face, and – as Jenn has seen to be his default position on the island – arguing with Shannon.

"Ah," Charlie says as she turns back around. He'd followed her gaze. "Boone. Not bad…if I swung for the other team…weird eyebrows he has, though." Jenn narrows her eyes and gives him a glance that hopefully says _cut that out_. "You know, if I were you, I'd lead him into one of the caves, throw my arms around him, and say," 'I need you, Boone; make sweet, island love to me!' or something like that. Guy can't resist that."

"Uh huh. Well, if I ever need to seduce you, I'll know what to say." Jenn rolls her eyes. "Besides, I could tell you to do the same with Claire!"

"I could never say such a thing to Claire!" He turns his nose up jokingly. "She's a lady."

Jenn laughs at the absurdity of Charlie's idea, but inwardly she wonders...why not make the first move? She never would have thought to do such a thing before, but now she's started a new and better life…why can't she be more assertive, more confident? After all, everyone gets a second chance on the island.

* * *

Yay for faithful reviewers!

**Jac Danvers** - Thanks! I really enjoy writing Charlie; he was my favorite character...aww, Charlie... :(

**Kris Death** - blushes Wow! What a comment! Thanks so much! You've made me feel special :D I hope you liked this one as well.

* * *


End file.
